


And the Answer is Still No!

by colonelborkmundus



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: FF Kiss Battle 2012, Gen, crossover MAYBE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelborkmundus/pseuds/colonelborkmundus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me back my shoe." For obabscribbler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Answer is Still No!

“No.”

“Give me back my shoe.”

“Nope. Still don’t feel like it. Try again.”

“Yuffie.” He let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his mess of hair. “I really don’t have time for this.”

“And neither do I, but my oh my, is this entertaining.” The mischievous ninja carefully held the shoe in question, artfully darting away whenever Squall – sorry, Leon – made a move for it. “You have to say the magic words!”

“Please?” he nearly growled.

“Not even close! I was thinking somewhere along the lines of oh Yuffie, you are the most beautiful thing ever to walk to planet, and so modest and amazing, too! Would you do me the honor of handing me back my shoe? Puh-lease, couldn’t you be a little more, y’know, imaginative?”

“Yuffie.”

“DENIED!”

Finally, Squall – wait, Leon – threw his hands up in exasperation. “Fine. FINE. What do you want me to do?”

The maniacal grin on the ninja’s face grew even wider. That did not bode well for him. Not in the least bit. “How about a kiss?”

He stared at her. Maybe if he stared long enough, she’d give up and throw him his shoe back. “You want me to what?”

“You heard me! I’m waiting~!”

“FINE.” He stomped over to the evil, evil ninja, landed a swift peck on her waiting lips – and received a smart whack with his shoe for the effort. “What the hell is your problem?”

Yuffie whacked him again. “Do it like you mean it!” she barked. 

“You’re crazy!”

“And you’re never getting your shoe back!”


End file.
